


Precedent

by Alania_Black



Series: Domestic UnBliss [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania_Black/pseuds/Alania_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be fair, John had been the first to bring home a ‘stray’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precedent

To be fair, John thought with a combination of fond amusement and exasperation, he had been the first one to bring home a ‘stray’. Celo, who was currently swimming in his wall-pool, flapped a fin as though he knew John was thinking about him, and John laughed softly. Celo had been his fault, though, his responsibility, and he’d been fairly reluctant to bring him into what had been, at the time, his personal quarters.

Then, of course, Rodney had moved in. That was his second mistake. Bad enough letting an undersized cephalopod move into his wall-space, but allowing a cranky, neurotic astrophysicist who he loved more than was probably healthy move in was asking for trouble.

Rodney had been the one to acquire Henry, although that was misleading. Rather, Rodney had been the one to discover the cleaning drones, test them, check them, re-test them, and deploy them to all living quarters. John had named the thing Henry (Radek had painted him red, mind).

Then, of course, there had been Marie, although that had been neither of their faults, really. Rodney blamed John out of the principle that John looked too much like a Kirk that disgraced Priestesses could get away with claiming to have slept with him. John blamed Elizabeth for granting the crazy woman asylum on Atlantis and allowing her to pretend John had been the father (mostly because he suspected that she’d believed it, herself).

It was none of their faults that Melaa had died giving birth to her daughter, and no one blamed anyone for it, except Carson who, on dark nights, blamed himself for everything. Everyone blamed the newborn Marie for wrapping their hearts around her tiny fingers and holding on tight, but they certainly weren’t complaining.

Still, Celo was John’s fault, Henry was Rodney’s, Marie was (ostensibly) John’s, so he supposed Rodney was allowed to have his Socrates. He was putting his foot down if Rodney thought he was bringing anyone else into their quarters. The rooms had expanded for Rodney, for Marie, and to a certain extent, for Celo, but Henry and Socrates were apparently left to find their own space. There was no space, any more.

John watched Rodney move with more than his normal exuberance around the room, setting things up for Socrates (and how had he decided, exactly, that a bubble that used to be a cat needed a cat-scratch post cobbled together from old botany and xenobiology supplies?), and sighed. OK, so Rodney was probably going to convince him at some point that the puppy he was examining needed to come and complete their family, or that Marie needed a baby brother or sister (this time Rodney got to be the ‘father’). It would take some spectacular blow-jobs, however.


End file.
